Resentment 2
by Sarcasma
Summary: Same as Resentment, only breaking it up a bit, so the 'stories' don't get so long. A collection of lesser character stories. Each chapter stands on its own. In here, find out about Madame Puddifoot... Moaning Myrtle's revenge... Penelope's sorrow. Please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Penelope's loneliness

I used to think he'd get over it. Percy never did hold grudges for too long; but then, he had never been forced to admit he was in the wrong. Not that he's done that yet. It's the reason I haven't seen the other Weasleys for almost three years now. Oh, I wish he'd stop being so insensitive. He snuck to see Ginny once, but didn't tell me until after. He didn't want me to invite the rest of the family, he said, but what I would have given to see my sister-in-law!

I'm sure they know by now. Percy does work at the ministry, after all, and I'm certain someone would have found out about our marriage there. It was too bad Mum and Dad couldn't be there… they wouldn't have been able to come either way. You-know-who got to them only weeks before we decided to elope. I guess it was really because of their deaths that Percy decided it was time. After all, I wouldn't live with him until then and he didn't want me alone. Still, it would have been nice to have family there.

I've always envied Percy and his large family. I've often imagined what it must be like to five other brothers… and a sister. I always wanted a sister. I remember when I was eight, begging my parents for one. Trying to convince them that they could adopt another girl and I would help watch her and take care of her. Mum finally told me they couldn't do that. I don't even remember the excuse she gave me.

Percy doesn't know it yet, but I'm pregnant. I haven't told him. I'm afraid he might distance himself from me; from the baby. I'll find a good moment… hopefully soon. Oh, how I wish Ginny could come and help me get ready for it, but Percy doesn't want them to know where we live now. He's paranoid about them. I don't get it. I want my baby to know what family is, and there isn't a better example in the world than the Weasleys. I wish Percy could see that, but that would be a sting to his pride.

Pride… it's gotten in his way too many times. I remember when we first moved into my parents' old house. Percy wanted to change everything; didn't want it to be theirs anymore. He wouldn't even use the little bit of money they left behind for me. He said he could do it on his own salary and donated the money elsewhere. That was fine, really it was, but I want him to understand that there are more important things than what money you use where, and that accepting gifts is okay. If he had kept the money, Percy wouldn't be working so much overtime lately. He would be able to come home and have dinner with me at night. Maybe I'd have a chance to tell him about the baby.

I wonder if he wants a boy or a girl. Knowing the Weasleys it will be a boy. I can just see Percy now, pushing his baby boy in a swing. I can picture them when our baby gets older, flying around a bit. No one knew that Percy enjoyed flying on occasion. Of course he found a way to study and fly at the same time. He still will go out back and fly around a bit when he's stressed; always rereading reports at the same time. Whenever I tell him to just relax, he mentions that he can't. Percy's always worried about getting things done, showing that he can do it. He's so wrapped up in becoming a future Minister of Magic, it's eating away at his health.

Sometimes I wonder how he does it, day after day. A lot of times he doesn't come home for two days straight. That always worries me. I wonder if Percy gets enough to eat and if he even sleeps, and mostly I wonder if he misses me.

I know Percy loves me… he always has, but then I was sure he loved his family too. I'm so alone at home, I'll sometimes write to one of them. I'm usually very careful about who I write to. Ginny's always safe when it comes down to it. Percy would never sacrifice knowing what she's doing. He didn't like the fact that she was dating Harry, the last time we got an owl, but then I don't think he would be happy with anyone Ginny dates.

Ron is the last one I heard from out of all of them. I shared his owl with Percy. He became very distant, but listened. I was glad for this. Maybe one day he'll warm up to Ron's correspondence and then I can test the waters with his parents. Right now, it all seems rather hopeless, but you never know. Maybe when the baby comes he'll want to share his life with his family again.

I know Molly wants to have him back. Molly always wanted her children there, and I was almost adopted into that. Right before my seventh year I was invited to the Burrow, but my parents had already planned a trip to Germany. I was upset about this, and the opportunity to spend time with them didn't come up again until after Percy had left their house. I couldn't see them then; it would have been like betraying Percy.

Still I've worked hard at making steps towards the Burrow. Small ones, but I think I'm getting there. I just hope Percy is following me.

* * *

A/N: I've tried to start this one several times before… I hope this one's a success. I kind of wondered how Penelope might feel towards Percy, and that sparked the idea, and built from there. This is about two years after trio's seventh year, by the way, so they're a bit older. It's just a spin-off on an idea, instead of filling in a gap, but hey… it was fun. Hope you enjoy! 

Oh and REVIEW!

Thanks:

Shading in Grey: Thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks… Molly had to be my favorite… or Rosemerta… but Molly made me cry the most writing it.

Katkit: Oh good… I thought I was beyond weird lol

JamieBell: With Charlie it was almost like a double-edged sword. I enjoyed going off on that one, because he's so obscure. Hope you like this chappie!

Hermione30: Took you long enough lol. I love Charlie, and I'm sure he's a pretty big optimist, but I can see where he comes from. I love being on my own and whatnot, but I find myself sad when I realize how out of touch I am with my family, extended or immediate.


	2. The Grangers' Grudge

Chapter 2- The Granger Grudge.

I can remember the day Hermione was born so vividly. Of course, I spent most of it in my bed as the midwife did her work. It was a sunny day out; beautiful… especially for September. The leaves on the trees were changing outside and I knew our lives would mirror the world beyond our window. It was a time a change, a refreshing one. We had spent so many years trying to have a baby. For a while, we thought it wouldn't be possible; thought we'd have to adopt, but then the news came… I was pregnant.

My husband nearly fainted, I think. He had rushed to the doctor's office from work, leaving one of his assistants to finish up a cleaning and cancel all other appointments. He took me home and cared for me, treating me like a porcelain doll. I protested when he told me I shouldn't work anymore. We agreed that I'd take the first two years off, but I felt it better that our son or daughter be around other children their age, seeing as having another child would be rather unlikely in our case.

It was a surprise to both of us that the pregnancy went so well. This was just the preface to what an easy child Hermione would be to raise. She always did as we asked and never got into trouble. By the time she was two, Hermione could recognize all of her letters and count to ten. My husband and I certainly made some effort in teaching her things ourselves, but were amazed by her inquisitive nature and learning ability. She could read by the time she was three and spent most of her time having myself or her father read chapter stories to her. When my husband would read, I would just watch her eyes dart across the page, following his finger to each word. Her attention to the pages was amazing.

When we'd go to visit extended family, Hermione would retell the stories the best she could. By the time she was five, Hermione was taking the newspaper after her father read it and sit down until she had finished the information in it. For a long time I wondered if she even understood what she was reading. One day, in October, she asked me "Who was Rock Hudson?" I was astonished to say the least. I told her he was an American actor. Then she inquired further into the details of his death. I was shocked by how much she understood. It was the first time that I realized my little girl was going to grow up much faster than I would like.

I started working half the time at the office, spending more afternoons with Hermione. My husband eventually started taking Fridays off so we could travel Europe and have more family time.

We argued over whether it was some kind of sick joke when Hermione got her letter. We couldn't believe that there was a whole other world that we knew nothing about. We sent a letter to Professor McGonagall, asking her for more information. When we got a personal 'owl' from her, we were even more curious. She had sent us the contact name of a person that dealt with families like ours—new to the world of magic—that would get the supplies Hermione would need and come to collect the money at our door. It all became rather convenient towards us, and we were finally able to approach Hermione about the idea.

She was curiously enthralled. She asked if there were any books on the subject, and I told her I would inquire to those when I wrote for the school supplies. They sent back all the books on the original required list, a cauldron, supplies, quills, ink, and told us they could meet us outside a shop in London for those things she would need to be present for. The woman helping us was dressed in extraordinary robes when we brought Hermione. She led us to a clothing shop first and we waited as Hermione was measured. Instead of having us pay, the woman did, and added it to our tab. The same thing happened as Hermione went for a wand. The woman then led us out of Diagon Alley and back to our normal world, where we paid her in Muggle money and bid her farewell.

After taking Hermione to the train, I came home and cried. My little girl was gone and I was left with my work to do. My husband and I went back to full time dentistry and even started doing a few things on the side. I started counting the days to when Hermione would be back, spent two whole months shopping for Christmas, and awaited her letters with anxiousness.

She never says much on the going-ons at her school, but mentions her friends often. I couldn't wait to meet them, and was glad she had made friends there. Friends never were Hermione's strong suit and it pleased me to know she's gotten on well with people there.

Of course, her friends have also been a disappointing factor. In Hermione's first year, she came home both holidays. Her second, we had to wait until Summer to see her again. Her third… she was hardly home for summer before she was invited to stay at her friend's house. I was excited to hear about the tournament in her fourth year, and to find out that she was staying for Christmas because she had a date to the special dance they were having, but then summer came… and after a week she went to stay with her friend Ron again.

He's a nice boy and it sounds as though his family is great, but I would like some time with my daughter as well. I was extremely excited to take her skiing with us, but that fell through too.

I'm proud to have a daughter who is empathetic and kind to those around her. She's brilliant in everything she does and I've received many letters… owls from her teachers telling me how delighted they are for having her in their class. There are a few things I'm not entirely pleased with… allowing the nurse to shrink her teeth, for example. I suppose my biggest problem with it, though, is that she's growing up and choosing the world that we're not a part of.

I suppose I can only hope that she'll be home this summer… and there's always next Christmas.

* * *

A/N: I finally came up with a good one! I was thinking about how much time Hermione spends away from home, and then thought about the fact that I pretty much do the same thing—only going home every six months (on average) to see my family. My mom is a little more naggy about it, but I don't imagine Hermione's mom that way, so this is just the product of my thinking. Hope you enjoy! 

Please Please review… I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks:

Countess Mel: Poor Penelope indeed. I'm glad you like Tom's (though I agree that's the most cliché, but I couldn't get it out of my head… so it went onto paper as all ideas who won't get themselves out end up). I enjoy more taking the characters merely mentioned or that we barely glimpse and writing on them… it's just more fun that way! Hope you like this chapter.

Zeynel: Oh thank you! I feel flattered at some of the things you said! I really enjoy writing this fic, because there's a lot of creative liscence to be had. When you work with Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Ron and others that are seen much more, there's always the pressure of having them in character (though I usually write those characters because of the fact that when I write fanfiction, it's usually a break from having to come up with my own characterization…. So that works), but it's fun to get to really decide what makes a person the way they are. Concerning Petunia: I kind of view her own part in Harry's abuse as a sort of steady climb… she might not want him around at first… but then she kind of accepts it… then Harry just makes her think of James (or whatever her cannon reminders are) and she just lets the hate build up inside of her.

Shading in Grey: We, of course, don't know how Penelope feels about the family splitting up like that… especially since Percy's letting it be that way… but I could see Percy slipping into work being more important, and I like the idea of her sticking up for the Weasleys in her own way. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Olive's Big Mistake

Chapter 3- Olive's Big Mistake

I wasn't the only person to make fun of the little whining brat. I mean, it wasn't as if there was a lack of things to make fun of. Ridiculous glasses… always crying… teacher's pet. I was probably one of the nicer ones. At least I didn't have a problem saying it to her face. Of course when I did she'd go and cry to a teacher. "Professor Binns! Olive said I was a stick!"

What a baby… and here I am, stuck with her! Every time I go to the loo, she comes up through the piping and gets me wet! It's disgusting. I tried to talk to Professor Grenty—my head of house-- about getting Dippit to chuck her, but he said that all ghosts that are there are welcome at the school. Fiddle-cock! Is it fair to be to be sprayed with soap as I'm trying to wash up before dinner? Or to have her egging Peeves into chucking things at my head during dinner?

Myrtle was always jealous of me. I was always popular with the girls our age and she didn't like that. It's not my fault I'm well-liked, and I don't think it fair that she punish me for such. Brat.

She ruined my chances with Henry Huckleby in my sixth year. Isn't that a dashing name? Henry… it just rolls off your tongue. He was a year older than me. I had waited for quite some time for Henry to ask me out. Finally he did… after a bit of persuasion from my friend Emily.

He took me to Hogsmeade, through the shops, up to the Shrieking Shack and up into the hills. He even kissed me. Oh, it was so romantic. The most romantic moments of my young life, in fact! We had spent the entire day in one another's company. He held my hand as we walked back towards the school. Instead of going up to the castle, though, Henry lead me towards the shinning surface of the lake, where the moon lit up the night perfectly. It was magical, even by Hogwarts standards. Oh I wish it had never ended!

Then Mopping Moaning Myrtle came along and ruined everything. As we started dipping our toes into the water, our shoes romantically placed next to each other near the tree where we had kissed once again, Myrtle startled Henry by coming out of the water. He bumped into me and we both ended up in the lake. "Oops," she had said with her ridiculous giggle. I told her to shove off… that she should really take off the telescopes, and that's when she started crying.

She wouldn't stop, of course, and put a large damper on our evening. She followed us around the grounds until Henry finally had enough and turned to kiss me goodbye. Just as he was leaning in, Myrtle got between us and he ended up pulling back at her icy touch. He left without another word, wiping at his lips.

"See… even when you're dead, you disgust the boys," I bit at her.

Of course she started wailing about how she knew what kind of things I said behind her back. I don't know what she was talking about, since I always tell her exactly what I think. She followed me all the way to my room, laughing as I expressed my deepest sadness for how my date had ended. "Get out of here, four eyes! Don't you have a professor to show off to?" I shouted at her.

Still, Myrtle didn't leave. That night, she stayed in our room, crying and moaning and keeping my dorm mates and I up all night.

The next day, Henry wouldn't even talk to me. He avoided me even when I went up to him at lunch. Worse, still, Myrtle continued to follow me around, making me spill my ink in classes and embarrassing me in front of my friends.

That night, as she continued on, my friends made me leave the dormitory. I had to try and sleep on the common room couch, with Moaning Myrtle still sobbing about how mean I was to her! I tried to tell her to shut her trap, but this only made her cry with more volume than before. Oh for the love of Merlin! I wished so badly that I could box her ears, but she was immune to this, being a ghost.

I went to Grenty again, but he once more said that he could do nothing. He suggest earplugs, the stupid git. After two weeks of this behavior he finally talked to Myrtle, but only because others were starting to complain—after I got earplugs, Myrtle's yowls of self pity grew louder and she was disturbing too many people's sleep. After she stopped the wailing, she turned to touching me while I was sleeping… startling me with her icy fingertips.

I was glad to go home that summer, the feeling dampened the fact that I would have to return for another year of the torment.

Of course, Myrtle picked right back up when I got to school, with only a little less enthusiasm. It is the curse of the popular to be treated in such a fashion, just because they are well liked by those around them. It was never my fault that Myrtle couldn't make friends, and I wish she wouldn't take it out on me because she was socially inept, but some people are just so unreasonable.

When I left Hogwarts, she tried to follow me… go into my home. My parents finally took me to the Ministry of Magic to have a ghost removal order made. Still, I won't ever go back to Hogwarts. My kids will have to go somewhere else. Hopefully they won't be persecuted as I was through school.

* * *

A/N: hehehe what a brat! I had fun writing that. It was a random thought that came to me, having Olive Hornby have a resentment chapter. After all, Moaning Myrtle did mention haunting Olive for revenge. Oh so fun! Please review if you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing! 

Thank you:

Aracalien: Thank you! I'm very flattered to think you're in the opinion of me having talent! This is one that I don't do unless it's going to just come… that way it doesn't sound forced, and I don't take suggestions because then it's often clichéd. Luckily, Rowling has a volume of many people who are just waiting to be discovered in this way.

CountessMel: Thanks a ton! I would imagine any fully Muggle family would have this doubt when the letter first arrived. I mean, Harry's aunt and uncle hid it, but they knew well enough what was going on… so we've never seen into what first year Muggleborns have to go through to get everything they need and whatnot.

Katkit: I know… I kind of feel bad, because I only go home once every 6 months, and I think my mom doesn't like that fact too much. Of course, we know Hermione's quite busy with everything, but it certainly has to be hard for her parents.

Pedagogie: Why thank you! I have fun getting into the mindsets… except with Peter, because that mindset just creeped me out!

Serenity Meowth: I agree… poor Mrs. Granger indeed… I wonder what her first name is…


End file.
